bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit of the Past and Seeds in the Present
Warning possible strong language and details. Readers under the age of 18, read at your own risk. Thank you, Bleach Fanfiction Wikia. Beginning of Destruction In a VAST meadow in Soul Society was a tall slim man. The man had waist long purple hair and purple eyes. He also was wearing a black kimono with a black haori. He was walking in basic sandals, not Geta but zoris made of fine leather and rubber. It was almost dawn and the man seemed to be looking for someone... or thing. The wind stopped and an omnius feeling was not there. "He is close, that man." In the wavering darkness, a blue-haired man had made the waving grass into his bed. His chest heaved steadily, his eyes closed and a faint smile still lingering between his half-opened lips. It was a peaceful sight, befitting any kind soul. However, this man was anything but kind or peaceful; the charade his sleeping pose bestowed on him was as unrighteous as his intentions. Nevertheless, even as the sun began to expose itself and the morning wind blew strains of grass into the man's face, he didn't budge. The man from before, had quickly seen this man after a few moments of really trying to find him. He was at a distance for this man was.... dangerous to say the absolute least. They had fought before long ago. However, that fight was barely even a child's game compared to the coming one. The man waited for the one with grass in his mouth, to notice him. Unfortunately for the silent, mysterious type, Sōsaku was actually asleep. He grumbled a bit and turned on his side, facing away from peeping tom. Mumbling something about "roasted strawberries", the azure-hair still didn't notice the new presence, enjoying the final moments of his rest. He walked toward Sōsaku and when he saw him sleeping, himself was standing still. Like a marble statue, pristine and sublime. Then he reached with his left hand toward Sōsaku's throat. It looked like he was about to choke the life out the sleeping man, however his hand stopped and moved over to his right shoulder. He shook his shoulder making an attempt to awaken the monster Sōsaku. "You know you shouldn't sleep outside where anything can happen, and especially not mumbling about roasted strawberries. Someone might get the wrong idea, Sōsaku-san." Sōsaku's hand came down on the man's shoulder. With gentle force, he urged him to turn around and look him in his wide and awake eyes. "And you should know not to wake strangers so early. But where are my manners?!" He released their contact, opening both arms wide as if he wanted to hug the mysterious passer-by. "We've met before, no? George, right?" Mushoku did something, that for someone like him would be called.... not logical. He hugged the man. "Yes, we have Sosaku-san." As he held a dagger at his throat and with a monsterous and murderous look, that would even make someone as dangerous as Sosaku frighten.